Many research applications require that very small (i.e., nano-liter), precisely-metered quantities of liquid are dispensed, simultaneously, into an array of receivers (e.g., wells in a multi-well plate, etc.). This is very difficult to do for a number of reasons.
In particular, if a common liquid-holding manifold having an array of valves/nozzles is used for dispensing, it is difficult to ensure that liquid flows equally through all of the valves/nozzles. Any non-uniform accumulation of matter in the manifold, or partial occlusions of some valves/nozzles, will result in flow imbalances. Furthermore, it is difficult to precisely control all micro-valves in the array.
Consequently, a need exists for a dispenser that is capable of accurately and simultaneously dispensing very small quantities of liquid into a plurality of receivers.